Autumn breeze
by ohmyfreakkk
Summary: Mikan whines about being cold. How long will it take before Natsume gives in to her demand? Short, plotless and pure fluff. Enjoy.


**Autumn breeze - A Gakuen Alice fic**

**--**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice/Alice Academy.  
I haven't even caught up to the latest chapter yet._

* * *

The cold autumn air hit the faces of the Gakuen Alice students like a true K.O boxing match. Orange leaves twirled and danced around wildly on the setting sky, making the most of the scenic wonderland. As all the leaves silently tumble down on the grassy floor, all but one tree stood stark and bare. It held onto the last leaf which swayed restlessly against the fall wind. With a final gust of wind on that November morning, the last leaf fell gracefully on the carpet of colourful leaves, in front of the couple under its tree.

Mikan Sakura shook and shivered under the November breeze. Her teeth started to clatter as she rubbed her glove-covered hands in a failed attempt to get warmer. This would have been a bit ironic, considering that right beside her was the school's fire-caster, Natsume Hyuuga. Oh yeah, and the guy was her boyfriend, too. Let's all laugh at the irony of it all.

"Natsume-kun!" Mikan whined to her sleepy boyfriend. This was probaby the 9th time she whined to the raven-haired boy about the same thing on the same day. And it was always the same reply, or rather, no reply. Mikan had been, for the past 5 minutes, trying to persuade Natsume to warm her up a bit. And Natsume being Natsume, his stubborn side chose to ignore her completely and just read his favourite manga under his favourite tree. Oops, correction. Their favourite tree. Or 'Natsume Hyuuga & Mikan Sakura's Sakura tree', as the whole school decidely referred to it.

Natsume heaved an exhausted sigh and removed the manga that blocked his view from the bubbly brunette. Mikan brightened up at this, thinking that her cold boyfriend finally gave in to her command. "Aren't you getting tired of whining, Polky?" He said, as emotionlessly as a human could get.

Mikan twitched at the shortened version of his nickname for her, back when they were about 10 years old. Polka Dots. Now that 5 years had passed, she expected the fire-caster to stop calling her the perverted nickname but, alas, Natsume just found it too amusing to see her get worked up for nothing.

"Aren't _you_ getting tired of calling me that perverted name?" She retorted back, heavy on the sarcasm. She faced her supposedly boyfriend, brows knitted together and face scrunched up. Oh, and she was pouting. Natsume wasn't the only one who didn't grow out of their childish ways. But then again, that's just Mikan.

"Nah. Not planning to." He gave a small smile. A smile he reserved for her and only her. Feeling a bit sorry for his freezing girlfriend, he decided to warm up the surrounding air especially beside the (still)pigtailed brunette.

Mikan felt the air around her get warmer and she beamed at Natsume, knowing fully-well that it was all his doing. She flung her arms around her boyfriend's neck, her head hitting his chest. She grinned against his clothes.

Taken aback by Mikan's sudden 'surprise attack', Natsume dropped his manga on the leaf-covered ground and put his hands behind him for support. "W-What the? What are you doing?" He didn't mind actually, he just really wanted to figure out how the cheerful brunette thinks.

"More warmth this way." A true and simple reply said in the most innocent way possible. This was the way Mikan Sakura thinks.

Natsume couldn't help himself and let out a rare, soft chuckle. He leaned against the trunk if their sakura tree and wrapped his arms around the petite figure leaning agaisnt him. This was one of the reasons why autumn will always be a loved season by the couple. It gave them a reason to cuddle and stay warm together. Ah, autumn love.

* * *

**AN:** Phew finished this in a span of 1 hour and 30 mins. From around 12.34am to 1.53pm. Yup, I'm very sleepy right now. I'm having a difficult time trying to adjust my sleeping schedule. I never fail to get insomnia once in a while especially when exams are here. Luckily for me, my exams ended today! FREEDOM! But broke. :p

I have lesser and lesser peopleeaving a review on my stories. Like from 170+ visitor this month i only got one review. I feel so uninspired. Which is why I couldn't write anything else but this thing here. Plotless. ZzZ.

Please review. Pretty please with rainbow sprinkles on top.

**--EDITED(1)--  
**Okay, fixed the mistakes. My thanks to RoseCrystal for pointing out my mistake. And after I read through it once more, I found more mistakes. LOL. I think I saw one mispelled 'Natsume' inside but I can't seem to find it again. Hahah. Thanks everyone who reviewed so far and as much as possible, please leave a signed review. I'd like to give my thanks through a reply. Thanks again for all the support, everyone. (:

**--EDITED(2)--  
**I FOUND IT! Hahah. After reading through it again, I finally found the mispelled 'Natsume'. It was the very first mention of his name on the second paragraph. Hahah. I accidentally spelt it as 'Natusme'. Bleh. I felt that it was only right that I correct it. Hilarious. Well, since I'm editing this anyway, I want to thank all those who've reviewed so far. You guys have been a great motivation for me.

Thank you again to: RoseCrystal, babee-angel, XxMEOWxMeWxX, Xxdarkness-angelxX, TinaalovesMints, 2Lazy2MakeAnAccount, bAritUde no kOkorO, lovepikachu12, chrisca123456789 & karupin022. (:

ZzZ. I may constantly update this to show my love for my reviewers. Well, they do make me happy. And what better timing do they have than now? Thank you so much guys. (:

Oh, and one more thing. Feel free to point out any mistake that I may have missed out. I'm a bit of a perfectionist. Well, not all the time. Kisses! :D


End file.
